A Young Jedi and his Idol
by GravityNeko
Summary: Post-FOTJ: Ben is hooked on a new emerging HoloStarlet Now, with a second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came to mind awhile back...Ben developing a crush on an idol. The song was different at the time, but it's the same girl. Hope you enjoy it, I was hesitant about posting it.**

**Song: "Call me, maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own either Star Wars or the song Call me, maybe nor do I make any profit from either.**

Ben sat mesmerized, hunching over to watch the concert of the newest Idol; Jade

She was of average height but slim, slightly curvaceous with black hair that was drawn up into a ponytail. Her hair was laced with different types of ornament; rainbow gems, and a headdress that seemed to be made of some type of reptile. Her outfit was a short black dress that glittered. She strutted across the stage, microphone to her lips.

She was singing:

..._Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans, skin was showing._

_Hot night, wind was blowing._

_Where do you think you're going, Baby?_

She turned, pivoting in her strappy black heels and, tilting her chin up slightly as she sang. Her green eyes danced hypnotically.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy._

_But here's my number. So, Comm me, maybe. _

_ It's hard to look right at you, Baby._

_ But here's my number. So, Comm me, maybe._

She waved her hand as if holding an imaginary slip of paper.

_ Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy._

_But here's my number. So, Comm me maybe. _

_And all the other boys, try to chase me._

_But here's my number. So, Comm me , maybe._

Her feet held a bouncy rhythm as she continued her strut. At each utterance of "Comm me, maybe", she would toss her head invitingly.

Then after she had finished the chorus, she would stop and turn to the audience and let her body gyrate and sway softly. Her shoulders shifted back and forth a fluid swooping movement. A brilliant smile graced her ruby lips.

Now, and then she would flash pearly white teeth.

_You took your time with the call. I took no time with the fall._

_ You gave me nothing at all—but still you're my way. _

Ben decided she was absolutely stunning; her skin tone was a nice bronze color. Not the kind you'd get from tanning salons or fake spray on stuff, but a natural glow. It made her eyes stand out all the more.

_I beg and borrow and steal…_

At this point, her words faded as Ben focused on her visage. The seductive yet elegant way she made her way across the stage. Sashaying? Was that what it was called? He didn't know.

He loved the graceful way she would move her hand—especially the endearing way she looped her finger near her head during the line "this is crazy". He loved the way her eyes flashed and she tossed her hair-heck, he loved her hair; the way it would brush against her shoulders and back. And the way her body would rock and sway was absolutely hypnotic.

Oh, and let's not forget her outfit; that simple black number that exposed her incredibly sexy legs and seductive curves.

She was every teenage males' dream.

**.**

Luke walked into the living area, hollering for his son."Ben, Ben, Ben!" He frowned upon finding him.

"-Ben, Ben, Ben…have you been listening to me?" His father said exasperated.

The teen was in the lvingarea, his eyes glue to the HoloNet. On the picture was a young woman, prancing across a stage in a glittering number, singing a song which Luke could only name as….pop-y. It was a neo-teenage sound that was becoming more prevalent these days.

"Ben…" Luke repeated.

When the teen didn't respond, he gave Ben a gentle Force nudge.

That got him.

"Huh-what?" He turned in his place, looking confused and irritated all at once. "What?" He said spotting his father.

"Ah, so you can hear me? I was starting to believe you had gone deaf." He eyed the screen once more.

"Sorry…it's just..." Ben gestured. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

Luke set his lips. "I suppose. If you like that sort of thing..."

His son rolled his eyes. "Of course, you're old. You're no longer with the times of music these days."

"Sorry, I've been too busy fighting wars and looking after a teenage boy. So I haven't been able to catch up on all the latest youth pop culture." His tone reeked of sarcasm.

"Hah-hah. Very funny. You're a riot, Dad."

"Even so." His eyes flicked back to the scene. "I guess, this is what has you looking brain damaged." He titled his head. "Speaking, strictly from a point of view on which I draw on my memories as a teenager—I can see why that's so." He smirked.

"It's not just her looks. Her singing's pretty astral. I was admiring her musical talent"

"Ah-hah. Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Ben scowled.

"Carry on. I wouldn't want to intrude on your music appreciation."

He ignored his father and turned back to the screen. The song had ended and she was taking a bow.

"_Thank you!" _She was hollering. _"You're all amazing..."_

"Don't worry, Jade." Ben murmured to the idol. "He's old—and his sense of humor sucks."

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wasn't originally gonna write this, but a friend's comment had me thinking of something. The reason behind Ben's crush. This gets a little serious, folks!**

**.**

**A Week Later**

**.**

Luke found Ben bent over his desk, a datapad in hand. In his ears were earbuds; the reason the youth hadn't heard him. He rolled his eyes and walked over, gently plucking the buds from his ears. From the tiny ear pieces rang _that_ song.

He shuddered.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Ben exclaimed.

"The big idea was for you to write that report." Luke countered, the wire for the buds dangling from his hand. "Not to be listening to music."

"It helps me concentrate."

Luke sighed. "Son, don't you think you're taking this…crush." He had wanted to say obsession. "A little too far?"

"It's not a crush." Ben stated, snatching his earbuds back. "I simply admire her vocal talents—and if the song happens to be pop-like so be it." He twirled the accessory. "I usually go for a more grunge rock beat, but I can't seem to concentrate with that lately." He tapped his finger to the tune.

"Ben." Luke pulled up a chair. "I think it's time I educated on the finer qualities of HoloStarlet."

"Jade is an idol." His son reminded.

His father thought about the name; did it have significance to Ben? Was it because it was the last name of his late mother? He shrugged this off.

"Regardless, she's a performing artist."

"So, you admit she's an artist."

"To an extent she's an artist." Luke conceded grudgingly. "Son, are you familiar with the name Wynssa Starflare?"

Ben groaned. Not another trip down memory lane. His father's younger years were terribly boring, and the last thing Ben wanted to hear about was some old boyhood crush of his father. A Holoactress that was way past her prime.

"Look as fascinating as that sounds, Dad, the last thing I want to talk about is some has-been holo-actress.:

His father frowned. "Well that's just tough, isn't it? Now, you don't have a choice in this matter." He paused for effect. "You see, Ben, Wynssa Starflare was one of the "idols" of _my _day."

_Here we go. Ben_ thought.

"This was back at the time of the Empire; she was pretty well-renowned. She was the biggest talent to grace the Core—though it's not sure where she hailed from directly." Luke sat back, reminiscing. "Wynssa was beautiful and talented—which drew to her a lot of male admirers as you can imagine. She became what you would call a galactic sweetheart of the holo-stage."

"She had this certain presence to her—which wasn't solely on her beauty—and you could tell that feeling of kindness she was genuine. She was a completely genuine woman, not stuck up in anyway despite her status. She had charisma and charm. It was those qualities that drew people to her—including your old man here."

"Let me guess you had holo-pinups." Ben's voice was bored yet caustic.

"No, but I did have one contraband holo cube."

This got him. Ben's jaw dropped.

"C-contraband?"

Realizing his son had taken his meaning the wrong way. "Not like that! Get your mind out of the trashpile!" He sighed. "What I meant by contraband holos was that they were blackmarket items; only way you could get holos like that from the Core on a backwater planet like Tatooine."

"She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and I had the biggest crush on her, let me tell you. I'd only been able to catch bits of her acting at Tosche Station—being a poor moisture farming family we had the basics, but not anything more that would be considered a luxury."

Ben could feel himself loosing brain cells. He stared off into the distance, drifting away.

Seeing his son was no longer paying attention, Luke said, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"Look, Dad, as fascinating and great as I'm sure she was…she's gotta be like decades old right now right…Even older than you, that puts her way in her 80s?"

Luke sighed.

"Forget it…I guess this is lost on you. I'm sorry I bothered you." Luke got up and started to walkway.

"I like her because it's safe." Ben said suddenly.

"What?"

"I like Jade because it's safe." He repeated.

Luke turned back to his son. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she can't hurt me. She's a Holo-Idol…she's out of my reach. I can like her and she can't do anything to hurt me _that way."_

That way. The words rang in Luke's ears. The meaning behind them dawned him after a few seconds. That way.

"This is about Vestara Khai, isn't it?"

Ben shrugged and turned back toward the desk.

"Forget I mentioned it."

"No. I won't. You're obviously hurting very much, so much you feel you have to give your affections to this…Jade."

"You can't do anything about it, Dad. It was my stupid mistake. I was dumb to trust her. I was dumb to love her."

Luke's face dropped, a melancholy look appearing over it. He walked back over and sat down, pulling his chair close to the boy.

"I really loved her, Dad. I should have known not to trust her." He'd heard this before—when Luke had first woken up after his battle with Abeloth. The young man was taking Vestara's betrayal badly.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Maybe…It's hard to make that go away."

Luke nodded. "I know that feeling very well. It's not easy—and doesn't get any easier no matter how many times your heart gets broken."

Ben looked up. His father. The man of personal experience on heartbreak and failed relationships.

"But as worse as you feel, you will heal, Ben." He put a hand to the boy's shoulder.

"Are you healed?"

"With your mother?"

"No, that woman…back on Pydr. Callista."

"Yes. Finally. Callista…. I suppose my feeling of heartbreak with her never quite went away. It is gone though."

Ben nodded.

"I'm sorry…" Luke apologized. He hadn't meant to cause his son anguish.

He waved his father's apology off. "I was out of line. You didn't know. It's just that…thinking about Vestara hurts, and the only way I can purge her from my head is thinking about Jade. I know it's ridiculous…she's a starlet and Idol…and maybe this is an obsession. Maybe it is unhealthy—but I don't know what else to do. I don't know how to heal at this point.

"And the way you dismissed her…it just ticked me off. Ridiculous, huh?"

"Maybe, but maybe not."

"It's just that….I don't want to hurt again. Ever."

"I understand…but you can't stop that. No more than you can stop than sun from setting." Luke looked upon his offspring seriously. "I know it hurts, and believe me I've had my share of heartache. I didn't allow it to rule my personal relationships.

"The first true relationship I had with a woman was my enemy. And no, it wasn't your mother…She was a double agent. I fell for her…hard—and when I found out what she was…it did hurt." He held up a hand. "But, I didn't let that control my future relationships—Force knows I've had my share of betrayals and lies, Ben.

"The point is…don't let Vestara's actions turn you off to love…if you do, you might miss your destiny. I never should have disregarded Mara as long as I did; I should have realized sooner what she meant to me. It took the Force to get me to see reason, something I'm a little ashamed of to this day."

"Why?"

"Because _I _should have seen it; it shouldn't have taken the Force to open my eyes, Ben. I let my heartbreak cloud my mind and blind me. Don't repeat my mistake."

Ben cracked a small tight smile. "Thanks, Dad."

"That's what I'm here for. I'm your father and I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't say start with the mushy stuff."

"Regardless," He reached over and pinched the boy's earlobe. "I do. I'll leave you back to your report." He stopped. "Please, don't ever hesitate to come to me, all right?"

"Yeah. Sure, Dad."

Ben's eyes shone with gratitude as he watched his father walk away.

"Thanks…for being there." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

**.**


End file.
